Dibawah Jembatan
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Awalnya aku tidak ingin mendekati orang itu. Namun manik shappire telah menarikku. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berdiri dihadapanya.Ia menatap kosong kearah langit-langit jembatan, tak menyadariku. Satu patah kata meluncur manis tanpa hambatan dari mulutku. "Aomine?" RnR yaw


Aku menemukanya sendirian di tempat favoritku, tempat tujuanku. Dibawah jembatan.

Duduk terdiam, seperti tengah menentukan pilihan berat. Wajahnya sendu—meski kelihatan garang. Bahkan kalau aku tidak pakai kacamata, aku tidak mungkin menyadari ada orang disana.

Awalnya aku tidak ingin mendekati orang itu. Namun manik _shappire_ telah menarikku. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berdiri dihadapanya.

Langit ikut menambah atmosfer disekitar kami.

Ia menatap kosong kearah langit-langit jembatan, tak menyadariku. Aku sendiri hanya berani memandanginya—bukan berarti aku naksir atau kagum dan sebagainya ya. Hingga aku sadar siapa orang ini.

Satu patah kata meluncur manis tanpa hambatan dari mulutku.

"Aomine?"

* * *

.

.

 **Dibawah Jembatan**

 _A_ _ **kikyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _An_ _ **AoMido**_ _first_ _Fanfiction_

 _ **Warn:**_ _Oneshot pendek Cuman sampe 1k words. Feels gaje (lol)_

 _ **Happy Reading! And write down your review even just a dot!**_

.

.

* * *

Dia bergeming. Masih menatap kosong langit jembatan.

Malas menunggu respon, aku melambaikan tangan diatas wajahnya. Memeriksa apakah dia masih sadar atau tidak.

"Hn?"

Terdengar suara _baritone_ yang tak kalah sendu dengan wajahnya.

Aku ingin bertanya "Ada apa dengan mu?" tapi rasa gengsi telah menyumbat mulutku. Aku ingin bertanya bukan berarti aku peduli, bukan. Hanya saja… wajahnya tidak seperti wajah Aomine seperti yang kukenal. Kucondongkan sedikit badanku.

"Aomine?"

Bingung harus bagaimana, aku kembali memanggilnya.

"Hn—Midorima?"

Responnya kali ini lumayan baik. Tandanya Aomine ini bukan Aomine yang tadi. Yang seperti mayat hidup.

Alih-alih bertanya, aku putuskan untuk duduk—tidak. Mengistirahatkan bokongku disebelahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan melanda. _Well_ , bising deru mesin dan lantunan klakson dari atas menemani sih. Sampai aku mendengar kembali suara serak-serak basahnya.

" _Na_ , Midorima," Sepertinya dia ingin bicara denganku. Tak apa. Akan kudengarkan. Itu bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi teman bicaranya ya. "Kau, tahu rasanya diputusin?"

Dia ingin bicara atau apa sih? Terlebih lagi, apa pula 'diputusin' itu? Kosakata baru? Atau… ?

Karena gengsi, lebih baik aku jawab tid—

"Ah, mana mungkin kau tahu."

Ck. Orang ini… wajahnya sedih, tapi tetap saja nyebelin seperti biasa. Eh tunggu. Seperti biasa? Memangnya aku pernah dekat dengan Aomine sewaktu SMP? Bukannya aku hanya satu tim basket denganya? Bercengkramapun, rasanya jarang. Tapi kenapa, aku merasa seperti sudah sangat mengenalnya?

"Sialan kau."

Hanya umpatan kecil yang bisa kuberikan. Lalu kesunyian melanda untuk beberapa saat.

"Diputusin itu seperti… kau berpacaran—menjalin kasih," dia mengubah kalimat asing yang dia ucapkan karena melihat alisku naik keatas. Jujur, aku sendiri tidak tahu dua kosakata asing itu. "Dan jalinan itu di tiadakan— _ugh_ , aku tidak pintar dalam menjelaskan. Kau tahu itu."

 _Ya. Aku tahu itu_.

"Aku tahu kau memang bodoh." Imbuhku asal, lalu diterjang pukulan pelan dibahu. Meringis kecil, Aomine terkekeh. "Memangnya ada apa?" Sedikit melupakan gengsi, aku bertanya.

Matanya kembali menatap langit-langit jembatan.

"Aku… baru saja diputusin."

 _Nyut_. Aneh. Kenapa dadaku sakit sekali ya? Padahal aku tidak punya catatan asma. Angin dibawah sini juga sejuk. Namun kenapa… kenapa dadaku sakit sekali?\

"Aku diputusin laki-laki," _wait_. Aomine… _gay_? Aku baru tahu. "Ya, ya. Tatap aku dengan tatapan jijik. Tak apa. Sudah biasa."

 _Whoa_. Yang itu salah paham.

"Siapa juga yang menatapmu jijik?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Dia kembali terkekeh.

"Namanya Kagami Taiga. Kau tahu kan?" Dia menoleh menatapku, aku merasa pipiku menghangat.

"Ya—tunggu dulu. Dia, mantan kekasihmu?" Kulihat Aomine mengangguk.

Ingin rasanya bertanya "kenapa?" dan "bagaimana bisa?" namun seperti tadi. Rasa gengsi telah menyumbat mulutku.

"Masih ada orang lain yang lebih baik untukmu." Ucapku asal. Ya, asal. Aku bahkan tidak sadar mengatakannya.

Kulihat dia menatapku lagi. Dengan sorot mata menajam seperti… tidak yakin?

"K-kau cukup tampan, keren, dan jago basket. Siapa yang tidak ingin denganmu?" Apa aku baru saja memujinya? "A-aku mengatakan itu bukan karena aku menyukaimu atau ap—"

Uh-oh. Sepertinya aku salah bicara.

"Y-y-yang tadi lupakan! Anggap aku tidak bicara apapun!"

Bangun, dan bergegas pulang. Itu awal niatanku. Namun tangan kekar _dim_ menahanku.

Mulut itu senjata. Memang benar ya?

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" _shappire_ nya melembut, tapi aku yakin _emerald_ ku bergetar.

"A-aku mengatakan itu bukan karena aku menyukaimu atau ap—"

"Dasar _tsundere_."

 _Hup!_ Dalam sekejap aku sudah berada didekapan seorang Aomine Daiki. Bodohnya aku memasuki lubang buaya— _panther_. Tapi entah kenapa, pelukan Aomine cukup… menghangatkan. Rasa sakit didadaku hilang begitu saja.

"Aku pinjam tubuhmu sebentar." Ia berbisik sedukti— _ugh,_ tepat dilubang telingaku. Dan juga kalimatmu ambigu Aomine.

"Y-ya…"

Sayangnya tubuh dan pikiranku sedang tidak singkron sekarang.

Baru sekitar semenit kami ber- _uhuk_ -pelukan, aku mendengar isakan. Aku merasakan tubuh yang bergetar. Aku merasakan… sakit di dadaku lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menemukannya di bawah jembatan.

Dibawah jembatan dimana dia memelukku. Jembatan yang mengubahku menjadi _gay_. Jembatan yang membuatku (mungkin) menyukai— _ukh_ , Aomine Daiki.

Aneh? Aku juga berfikir seperti itu awalnya. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, Aomine memang tidak begitu buruk. Kalaupun aku hanya digunakan sebagai pelampiasan kelak, itu tak apa. Bersamanya sudah cukup. (entah kenapa aku merasa begitu melankolis dan _out of chara_ sekarang. Tapi aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.)

Ada banyak hal yang aku mulai mengerti mengenai Aomine.

Dia seperti bocah. Masih butuh usapan kasih sayang dari orang tua—dan aku kebagian peran sebagai orang tuanya. Masih butuh penopang saat dia terjatuh—dan aku kebagian peran sebagai penopangnya. Masih butuh cinta—dan aku, mungkin memang hanya pelampiasannya.

Begitulah awalnya aku berpikir. Tapi saat dia mengajakku lagi kebawah jembatan, semua pikiran itu lenyap.

Dia menciumku.

Lembut. Bukan mendominasi atau panas.

Lembut.

Pikiranku tiba-tiba _blank_. Pipiku memanas. Pandanganku berkabut. Dadaku nyeri.

Ada apa ini?

"Aku… menyukaimu, Midorima."

Ada apa ini? Kenapa dadaku semakin nyeri? Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Menyukaiku? Kita bahkan baru kembali berteman selama seminggu. Lalu kenapa dia begitu enteng mengatakannya?

Y-ya, aku juga mungkin menyukainya. Tapi… aku merasa ada yang salah disini.

"A-aku…" Aku melangkah mundur. Menjauhi Aomine. "Aku… aku bukan alat pelampiasanmu!"

Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti para gadis. Namun aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Kulihat dahinya mengernyit.

"Alat pelampiasan?"

Kalau aku tidak menahan gejolak ini, mungkin air mata akan merembes keluar secara paksa.

"Mengapa kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Menahan rasa sakit didada. _Ugh_ , aku benci perasaan ini.

"Aku sendiri tidak menganggapmu seperti itu."

 _Eh_?

Dia berjalan selangkah.

"Kau telah menjadi bahu untukku."

Dia mengambil langkah lainnya.

"Membuat rasa sedihku hilang dalam seminggu."

Terus melangkah perlahan hingga—

"Selalu menemaniku. Lalu kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

—dia berhenti tepat didepanku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku menyukaimu. Menyukai Midorima Shintarou."

 _Hup!_ Lagi. Kejadian seminggu yang lalu kembali terputar. Aomine memeluku, dibawah jembatan saat senja.

 _Ah_ , _semoga saja ini bukan mimpi_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **#KyuuBerkicau**

okeh, sesuai judul mari saia berkitjau.

pertama, saia masih hiatus.

kedua, fic ini udah di archive sejak bulan lalu. terus di post di fb :v abis itu post di sini.

fic aomido pertama(?) yang pendek nan gaje.

oke. masih galau WB. saia akan sibuk beneran /elah gaya mu bocah/

yok silahkan review, engga juga gapapa. saia juga gatau mau ngomong apa lagi /slap

fiks.

 _kikyuu_


End file.
